Never Have I Ever
"Never Have I Ever" is the 8th episode of Season One of The Lying Game, airing October 3, 2011 - and the 8th episode overall. Plot The ruse continues as everyone thinks Sutton is actually Emma and that Emma is actually Sutton. Eduardo is moved to another hospital and his mother will not tell Mads which one. He has not been shown since then. Sutton is in trouble in Juvie and decides the best way to deal with it is to make insane demands. Sutton demands a pillow protector because she has seasonal allergies. Turns out her case worker thinks she has a screw lose and reads her Emma’s rap sheet which includes truancy, delinquency, petty theft, assault, identity theft, fraud, breaking and entering. Some of these things Sutton is actually guilty of. Sutton does her best to explain she’s not Emma but no one is believing her. It’s the excuse any decent criminal would use right. Sutton is told to admit to being Emma and to suck it up is she wants to get out of Juvie any time soon. Alec tries to buy Thayer's affections with a check for $20k to fund his dreams. We find out the real reason Thayer left Arroyo was because his Dad had is whole life mapped out for him. He was supposed to become a District Attorney just like Alec. Mads confronts her Dad and asks if he knows anything about Sutton’s birth mother. He lies and says he only knows what Ted has told him. Annie calls Alec telling him that she knows he lied about Emma’s death because Sutton told her Emma’s alive. Alec lies again and says Sutton has schizophrenia too. Alec tells Annie that Sutton is happy and she should leave her alone. Annie wants to know how she gets her happy ending. Emma and Ethan continue to have issues. Emma keeps feeling like the past is going to catch up with her sooner or later and then she’ll lose everything, including Ethan. Emma’s worried about how to deal with Travis and decides to freeze Ethan out so he can’t get involved. Emma meets Travis in a deserted car park and Travis tells her he wants a piece of the action. He wants to steal a few things from the Mercers. Emma gets Char to donate her costume jewellery for a charitable cause and Emma donates the junk to the Travis Foundation. Emma tells Travis to sell the jewellery in Vegas not to arouse suspicion. He seals the deal with a stolen kiss and Ethan is watching them. Laurel lies and tells her parents nothing happened with Justin in a bid to get her Dad to help her with Justin’s living arrangements. This works and Ted gets Justin a place to live – above the golf clubhouse. Justin also gets to do shifts at the clubhouse. Ted makes it clear to Justin that he and Laurel are not allowed in each others rooms. Ted does threaten Justin saying if Justin does anything below the belt with Laurel he’ll kill him but it turns out he’s joking. Ted tries to look through Justin’s stuff but Justin’s very defensive and is clearly hiding something. Laurel then brags to Emma that her and Justin love each other and that they had sex. Ted was clearly too late with the threat. Ted takes Kristin away on a plastic surgery conference/nature retreat. While they are away the girls are to have no parties, no boys, no booze and no Justin’s place. At the conference, an old friends bumps into Ted. Tom List says he hasn’t seen Ted since "that insane weekend 20 years ago in Santa Barbara" and then calls Kristin Annie. Ted corrects him and Tom chalks it up to a senior moment and the alcohol, then beats a hasty retreat. Kristin grills Ted about Annie because Kristin has never been to Santa Barbara. Ted says he’s never been either. Ted gets a text in the middle of the night from Alec telling him Annie called and they need to talk. Kristin is awake and heard the message coming through. Kristin is now suspicious and when they get back goes in search of the family album and pics of Annie Stool. Emma and Laurel have a house party and Justin seems obsessed with the Mercer family album. He says he has years to catch up on. Thayer comes clean to Emma that Sutton used him and there’s nothing going on between them. Thayer thinks Sutton has gone AWOL because he told Sutton her to leave his apartment. Sutton is still into Ethan which is why Thayer couldn’t stand to be around Sutton. He then tells Emma that Sutton has no chance because Ethan is so into her, Emma. Thayer feels Ethan and Emma are perfect for each other and tells Ethan to come to the party. Ethan comes to the house and is still pissed off because he thought Sutton was the secretive twin and Emma was the honest twin. Emma still hasn’t come clean about Travis and just wants to get back together with Ethan before Sutton comes back and messes everything up. Char decides it’s a good idea to play Never Have I Ever. Before the game begins Char says she isn’t drinking as it makes her loud and stupid. Thayer decides to be the designated driver. Always important not to drink and drive. Never Have I Ever is a drinking game where someone makes a statement starting with Never Have I Ever. If you’ve actually done the deed in question then you have to drink. There’s lots of wine and some truths are revealed. Mads kissed a girl at camp once. Ethan puts Emma on the spot by saying Never Have I Ever kissed someone in the last 24 hours. Emma grabs Ethan and kisses him so she can take a drink. Ethan thinks Emma is still lying to him. Thayer takes everyone else home and Laurel goes to Justin’s. Emma and Ethan are left alone to clean up. Emma comes on string with Ethan calling him "babe". Ethan’s a gentleman and puts her to bed since she’s pretty drunk. Emma gets woken up by the phone but misses the call. She hears noises in the house and finds Travis in her bedroom. The pawn shop in town told him the jewellery was worthless. Travis wants the real stuff and tries to force himself on Emma. Ethan comes to the rescue again, knocking Travis out. Ethan finally admits to Emma that he saw her and Travis kissing. Emma comes clean about Travis blackmailing her for money. She didn’t tell Ethan before because she was ashamed of where she came from. Ethan can’t understand why she’d think that when he lives in a trailer. Also Emma was afraid Ethan would kill Travis and get into trouble. It’s made clear to Travis that the jig is up and he’s gotta leave town before something worse happens to him. Emma figures out Sutton must be calling her from Juvie but doesn’t do anything about it. Sutton finally gets through to Laurel with her one call that she’s allowed in jail but Laurel doesn’t realize what’s going on and tells her to get home fast since the folks just walked through the door and hangs up. Sutton decides to write a letter to explain to her parents what’s really going on about Emma and the switch. Sutton blames Emma for everything. Thayer finds out that the assault charges were dropped against Emma so Sutton is being released from Juvie on bail. Emma can’t think who would pay for her bail. Sutton leaves Juvie and doesn’t know who signed her out either. Alec is sitting outside Juvie waiting for Sutton when Lexie, Emma’s best friend pulls up thinking Sutton is Emma. Lexie seems to know about Emma having a twin and wonders why Emma didn’t call her like she said she would. Alec is in his car and it looks like his plan has gone awry again. Laurel shows her mom and dad the bracelet Justin gave her, that was his moms. Ted seems to recognize the piece. Also see Gallery:Never Have I Ever Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer Recurring Cast *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Kenneth Miller as Travis Boyle *Stacy Edwards as Annie Hobbs *Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers *Madison Burge as Lexi Samuel Featured Music *"Eye for an Eye" by Vaughan Penn *"Falling In Your Arms" by Twist Of Faith (the song the Mads is listening to on her iPad when the father is trying to talk to her) *"Just in Love" by Joe Jonas (on the party at Sutton's house after her parents leave for the weekend) *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Me" by Groove State *"The Sound of Winter" by Bush *"Love's A Boomerang" by Julie Griffen *"I'm Not Gonna Hate" by Vaughan Penn (Emma and Ethan walk through the quad and talk about their relationship) *"Light Up the Sky" by Groove State (Laurel wants to play Never Have I Ever) Title *The game never have I ever is played in the episode. Trivia *The episode name is the same as the second book *Lexi's license plate is Nevada plate #211 GJE. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series